Fireworks Baseball: Cullen Style
by Whitney Jo
Summary: Bella plays her first game of baseball with Renesmee on the fourth of July. Smarty remarks from Emmett and the rest of the clan make for a heated game of baseball.


Disclaimer, I do not own Twilight, and I do not like baseball.

**Fireworks Baseball: Cullen Style.**

"Don't get distracted by the pretty lights." said Emmett smirking as he trudged by me onto the field.

"Hmmmm…who won the last arm wrestling contest? Oh wait….this girl!" I said confidently as I went along with his humor.

"Not for long Bella, not for long."

In my mind I knew that I was still stronger than Emmett, but I had to rely on my team Rosalie, Carlisle, Jasper, and Renesmee. My dad was the Umpire. Charlie doesn't quite understand everything about us, and we will never tell him everything, but he gets enough to watch this. Oh ya, and hopefully I would not get distracted by the fireworks. To everyone else in town in sounded like an arms warfare, but to us, it was baseball time…my first time. Well, I guess it was Jakes and Renesmee's first time too.

I was up and pretty little Alice was pitcher like always. She glared at me and when she saw my scared expression she laughed in her cute high pitched laugh. "Don't worry Bella, I'll go easy on you. Besides Jasper is up next. Gotta save all the good ones for him." She winked at Jasper.

"Love you too babe," he said.

Then out of nowhere Alice threw the ball. Everything was in slow motion, I could see the little red stitches as the curve ball came at me. I knew to put my hands up a little on the bat, and I swung like there was no tomorrow. The ball flew into the air as the metal bat bent in half. I threw it and ran first base, second base, but outta the corner of my eye I saw Emmett running alongside me. He reached out his glove and of course he did not slightly touch me, he knocked me to the ground.

"Rule number one: don't get to confident," he said helping me off the ground.

I pulled him to the ground and playfully kicked him. "Sadly you never follow your own advice."

"By the way," yelled Charlie. "Bella can stay on second base. "Emmett, foul for unsportsmanlike conduct."

"Old man, there are no fouls in baseball," Emmett jokingly said.

I pranced back to the base and gave a big grin to Emmett.

Jasper hit next and Edward caught the ball. "Babe, I didn't feel any heat on that ball."

"That's because I love you and feel sorry for you," she said with a cute pouty face.

Rosalie was next. Emmett ran up to her. "Well, Rose, since the jaws are coming out among couples in baseball today…" he stopped and looked at Alice and Jasper, "I just want you to know that no matter what, I will still love you even if you are a loser." Then he leaned in for a kiss.

Rosalie raised her eyebrows and turned her face. "Spare me," she said with venom dripping from the two simple words.

Rosalie's hit gave us two points. We may not always get along, but she's a badass. Renesmee was up next. She picked up her little specially made baseball bat. We all agreed to let her have a home run. She looked so cute in the baseball garb Alice had dressed her in. "Mommy, I'm scared…" she said.

That broke my heart if I had one. "It's gonna be ok baby."

Renesmee continued her sentence…"that I might make uncle Emmett cry."

My mood changed and I laughed.

"I head that!" yelled Emmett.

Alice made the pitch a little slower and then Renesmee hit the ball with ease…then Jacob caught it. This was so not according to plan.

"Jacob. You big mutt," cried Renesmee.

Jacob looked a little hurt and confused. "I am sorry, it was right there. I couldn't let it hit the ground."

"Don't worry honey," said Esme in her sweet motherly voice, "you will learn all about male ego with time…unfortunately."

Renesmee looked confused. "Is it a disease like the cold? Does it go away?"

"Not even Dr. Cullen himself can cure his ego." She said smiling as all the other girls on the field laughed along.

Carlisle looked shocked. "The jaws really do come out in baseball. But honey, don't talk smack until after the game when we see who the real champs are."

Esme looked at Renesmee, "see what I mean?"

"This is why I am not married anymore," chimed Charlie.

I am so glad that Edward and I hadn't gotten into it today. My team finally had three outs after a couple more hits, and runs. Edward was the first one up. I was ready for his hit that came straight at me, and smacked me right in the mouth. I don't know how I missed this, o gosh, I was looking at the pretty fireworks. I gouged the ball outta my mouth and saw the bite marks. Everyone was laughing at me.

Edward shook his head laughing, "still clumsy when vampire too."

"So…" started Charlie, "I guess that counts eh?"

The game seemed to go on like this for a couple more innings. My team was up the whole time and that got us a couple more remarks from Emmett. Especially in the end when we did win. All in all, it was a fun game, and it wasn't about the win. It was about watching my precious daughter play a somewhat normal game on a holiday filled with exciting exploding lights, and spending time with my family and dad in this crazy thing we call _life_ now. I could do this forever.


End file.
